Studies in this laboratory are primarily directed toward the effects of iodide on thyroid and hypothalamic-pituitary function, the effects of drugs and starvation on thyroid hormone kinetics and the conversion of T4 to T3 in man and rat, and the relation of sex to thyroid-pituitary-hypothalamic function in the rat. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Vagenakis, A.G. and Braverman, L.E.: Thyroid function: Which one? Ann. Int. Med. 84: 607-608, 1976. Burger, A., Nicod, P., Suter P., Vallotton, M.B., Vagenakis, A., and Braverman, L: Reduced thyroid hormone levels in acute illness. Lancet 1: 653-655, 1976.